1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tubular vortex separator which can be used to separate particulate matter of higher density from fluids. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the vortex separator is simple in design and economical to produce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical filters, such as charcoal filters, diatomaceous earth filters, sand filters, or paper cartridge filters, have traditionally been used as the main filters for swimming pools and the like, but suffer the disadvantage that they are rapidly clogged with particulate matter and thus need to be cleaned at frequent intervals. A vortex separator placed upstream of such a filter can remove most particulate matter from a fluid stream, thereby greatly extending the interval at which the downstream filter must be cleaned. Thus, the vortex separator assumes the role of the main filter, reducing the role of the previously main filter to a final polishing filter, and in some cases is even eliminating it entirely.
A vortex separator separates materials of different density from a fluid, which fluid may be a gas or a liquid. A vortex separator operates by creating a rapid vortex within a chamber having annular walls. The vortex may be created by stirrer blades within the chamber, or by introducing a fluid into a chamber tangentially so as to create a rapid vortex within the chamber. It is the centrifugal force created by the vortex that causes dense particles entrained in the fluid to move toward the outside of the vortex, then down along the walls to the bottom of the vortex chamber. Fluid in the center of the vortex tends to be particle free and can be removed.
One such filter, referred to as a cyclone separator, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,570 (Dehne). This filter however has a complex design, comprising pipes of many diameters and shapes, and comprising both tubular and conical sections. There is a need for a filter having a simpler design, yet adequate effectiveness.
Another suitable vortex particle separator of conventional design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,686 (Fletcher et al.). The separator removes particulate matter of greater density than the water by centrifugal action. The fluid input to the separator is provided at its upper end by an inlet which opens tangentially into a cylindrical-shaped upper chamber, thus causing swirling of the fluid within the chamber. Below the chamber is a conical chamber which terminates at a lower opening. The lower opening is the entrance to a trap or pot where particulate which has been separated from the fluid is accumulated and prevented from reentering the normal flow of fluid. As fluid enters the upper chamber a vorticular motion is induced in the fluid, creating centrifugal forces which cause those particles which are heavier than water to move toward the outside wall of the upper chamber. The lighter fluid remains in the center of the chamber and can be withdrawn. The particulate matter slides down along the walls and eventually goes through the entrance and into the trap.
Further examples of vortex separators are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,521 (Giles), U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,919 (Ueda), U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,365 (Alday et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,545 (Antoun).
While vortex separators as described in the above listed patents are satisfactory in operability, they are complex in design and thus uneconomical to produce. Perhaps vortex separators would be more widely used if they could be produced in a more economical manner.